The Center is an academic-community partnership dedicated to eliminating health disparities in our diverse Los Angeles community and the nation. To achieve this mission, the Administrative and Scientific Core (Admin Core) provides a leadership structure that creates synergy, integration and integrity among our cores, researchers and collaborators initiates and supports community, health department, and inter-institutional collaborations that would not exist without the Center, and provides scientific and fiscal oversight in strict adherence to all university, local, state, and federal policies and procedures. Admin Core, like the Center itself, builds on the successes of its predecessor center, the UCLA Center for Research, Education, Training and Strategic Communications on Minority Health (CRETSCMHD). Our leaders bring extensive and diverse scientific and administrative expertise that few teams can duplicate, ensuring that the productively and impact of our Center will be significantly greater than the sum of its individual parts. As a guiding principle. Admin Core supports a multidisciplinary team science approach to foster broad engagement, cooperation, communication, education/training, and translation and dissemination and engages the use of technology to foster inclusion of participation both within the Center and in research.